Point of View
by Demo Frequency
Summary: what happens when you want the best for the one you love even though they'll never think the same about youone chapter to go
1. They belong together

**Ack! I had this idea stuck in my head but it found its way out.**

**My stupid computer doesn't have spell check. poor me :'**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 1**

Have you ever been in love with someone you could never truly have, well I have but even though I love her, I want whats best for her and if that means being with someone else so be it. I, Naruto Uzumaki, will stop at nothing unitl I see Sakura receive the love she truly deserves from the only person she has loved her whole life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an early April morning and the team was once again waiting on their sensei.

"Where is he!'' screamed Sakura as she paced back and fourth across the small field.

"Relax, he'll be here'' Sasuke said coldly as he stared at the clouds rolling by,"but he better get here soon,its going to rain''

"It better not" says Naruto lying down in the grass.

Suddenly out of no where a small cloud of smoke appeared and Kakashi stepped out of it with a new copy of Come Come Paradise.

"Hi" he says as waves.

"HI, thats all you have to say after making us stay out here for 3 hours" screams Naruto.

"Oh, I've decided to cancel our training session today,so...see ya''

They try to charge at him but he disapears in his little cloud of smoke.

''Hey guys since we don't have class today how about we spend it together, what do you think Sasuke'' says Sakura happily as she turns to Sasuke.

''Thanks but no thanks Sakura, I'm gonna go home''he said coldly.

_Her high hopes are always shot down by that jerk, I got to help her_, "You always do this Sasuke, everytime Sakura offers to spend time with you, your always saying I got to go home, why don't you think of someone besides yourself and go with her, she only wants to spend time with you because your her friend so stop being such a jerk!'' Naruto screams right in Sasuke's face.

Sakura just stares at Naruto with amazment,_Wow, he's actually trying to help me but _

_why?_

''Fine, I'll go''

''Tell it to Sakura''

''Fine Sakura,I'll spend some time with you'' Sasuke says looking right into her eyes.

''R-really Sasuke, do you mean it" Sakura said happily.

''Yeah, I guess''

''Would you look at the time...''Naruto said as he pretended to look at an imaginary watch''It's time to eat ramen so bye''and with those words he ran off.

''So what do you want to do Sakura?''

''I really don't know, but how about we just walk around town or something?''

''Whatever''

--------------------------------------------------------------------

For the past couple of hours the two walk aimlessly around town looking for something to do.

''So...um...S-Sasuke, did you really want to do this with me today or did you do it to get Naruto to shut up?'' she asked frowning.

''Well...Naruto did have something to do with it, he made me realize that you really want to be around me because your my friend and not a crazy fangirl''

She just stares at him not knowing what to say,just then it started to rain,hard.

''Quick, lets go undeer that tree'' Sasuke said as he grab Sakura's arm causing her to blush.

The two ran to the tree and sat down.

''I hate the rain!''said Sakura angrly.

''Whys that?''

''Because, It messes up my hair''

''Hey Sakura''

''Yeah''

"Don't ever change, ok''

''uh, sure Sasuke but why?''

He didn't answer instead he just smirked at her. They sat there for about an hour until the started to stop.

''Look Sasuke, the rains stopping''

''So it is, well how about I walk you home"

''Sure''

The two sat up and headed towards Sakura's home. As they reached her front door Sakura did something she thought she would never do.

''Bye Sasuke I'll see you tommorow'' she said as she kisses him on the cheek, and ran into her home and shut the door.

**Sakura's POV**

I can't believe I just did that, he probably thinks of me as a stupid fangirl now. I'm such an idiot for doing that, I'm just gonna go to bed and sleep it off.

**Sasuke's POV**

As she kissed me on the cheek I felt something that I never did before, what was this strange feeling, why was I blushing so much and why do I want this feeling to comeback. I need sometime to think, so many things are rushing through my mind right now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for it being so short.

Hope you all liked the first chapter.

Please! leave a nice review.


	2. The Assain Brothers

**Yay! Next chapter**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Its midnight in the village hidden in the leaves when a strange figure jumped roof top to roof top in search for something...or someone. After searching the shadowy figure stop at a house and climbed in through a window.

''Heh..well,well if it isn't Sakura, sleeping peacefuly in her bed, to bad this is the last peaceful moment of her life''spoke the unknown intruder creeping over to her bed.

Sakura slowly began to open her eyes and to her surprise she saw the person looking down at her,when her eyes finally focused she was shocked and horrified to see who it was.

''No it can be you, your supposed to be de-''she was cut off as the intruder knock her out, then picked her up and dissapeared into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''She can't be gone!'' Sasuke screamed as he slamed his fist against the wall leaving a small dent in it.

''Don't worry, we'll get her back''said Kakashi in a calm voice.

''Hey look what I found''yelled Naruto as he ran towards them,''It's some kinda note, its says the only way to get Sakura back is to go to the forest of death''

''But why there?''

''Who knows''

''But we have to go there to save Sakura''

''Naruto,Sasuke, you can't be serious, you have no idea who did this or how many there are!''

''Well then'' Sasuke started as he turned to Kakashi,''thats a chance we're willing to take, right Naruto''

''Right!''

''Then go''

''Huh?''

''Go save her,its clear to me that you both care about her and would risk your lives for her so go''

''Thank you sensei''

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the two ninjas reached the forest of death gates.

''This is the point of no return after we enter these gates theres no turning back''said Sasuke who looked up at the tall trees.

''Yeah, lets go''

They enter the forest unaware of the danger their about to get into.

''Jeez Sasuke we've been jumping from tree to tree for hours! can't we take a brake?''

''No''

''Why not!''

''Because someone is following us''

They turn around and see but no one was there.

''Come out, we know your there''

''Heh...looks like our cover is blown, isn't that right Hideaki''

''Yes Isamu how unfourtunent...for them''

The two figure appear in front of Naruto and Sasuke and strike.

Hideaki goes after Sasuke as Isamu attacks Naruto.

Isamu attacks Naruto at full force throwing shurikun after shurikun. A few manage to make contact but it dosen't effect Naruto while Hideaki just blocks Sasuke's attacks.

_'Thats right you stupid boy, keep attacking me and soon you'll be to tired to fight back,''_You'll never get her back Sasuke Uchiha.

''How do you know my name''

"My master has told me much about you,your strenghts, your weaknesses, and even your past''

''Shut up! just tell me where she is''

''even if I tell you, you'll never survive''

And with those words Hideaki stabs Sasuke in the stomache.

''Gotcha''

''Huh?''

_Poof,_''No! it was a replacement jutsu!''

Suddenly, the real Sasuke appeared behind him with a kunai and stab Hideaki in the back of the head and shoved it through his brain.

''B-Brother! No!'' Isamu screamed as he watched his brother being killed.

''Naruto, attack now!'' demanded Sasuke.

''R-Right''

Naruto gave Isamu a sharp uppercut causing him to lose his balace and slip off the branch he was standing on but grabed on to it, his grip slipping.

''Where is she'' Naruto said as he stepped and Isamu's hand.

''I'll never tell you''

''Do it or else''

''I don't need to tell you anything, go ahead kill me, its not like I have nothing to live for'' he looked at Naruto square in the eyes.

At that moment Naruto saw himself in his eyes, He lifted his foot and knelt down.

''Give me your hand''

''What?''

''I said give me your hand Isamu!''

''Your ok kid, but no, Hideaki I'll seeya soon''

He let go of the branch and feel to his death.

''Why...why did you kill him Sasuke!''

''Because''

''Because why?''

''Because he wouldn't tell me were Sakura was''

''Naruto?''

''Yeah?''

''Come on, lets keep moving, shes close I can feel it''

''You couldn't be any more right Sasuke'' a voice said.

''Who said that show yourself"

''If you wish'' the voice said as a figure appeared in a cloud of smoke.

As the smoke subsided the two ninjas were shocked to see who Sakura's kidnapper was.

''O-Orochimaru'' the two said.

''Did you really think I was dead you poor excuses for ninjas''

''Shut up, tell me were she is right now'' Sasuke said colledly as he drew out his bloody Kunai "or the same thing I did to Hideaki will happen to you''

''Well since you asked nicely, shes right over there'' said Orochimaru as he pointed to a tree that Sakura was chained to.

''Too bad you'll never see her again''

Orochimaru charged at Sauke.

''Naruto get Sakura and leave"

''Fine I'll get her but I'm not leaving you behind''

Naruto went over to the tree she was chained to.

''Sakura,Sakura its me wake up''

_The chains must be restraining her chakra_. Naruto took out his kunai and put it in one of the links and forced it open.

''Sakura are you alright''

''N-Naruto is that you?''

''Yeah it me, come on stand up,I need to get you out of here''

''Where's Sasuke?''

''He's over there fighting Orochimaru''

''What! You need to go help him, don't worry about me I'll be fine"

Sakura started to cry. She hugged Naruto which was a big shock to him.

''Be careful...'' she wispered as she let go.

''Don't worry I will'' he said as he ran off to join Sasuke.

''Your a poor excuse for a shinobi Sasuke,Come back to me and I'll make you stronger"

''I'll never come back, that was the worst mistake of my life''

''Then I looks like I'll have to end yours'' Orochimaru said as he pinned Sasuke to a tree.

''Not if I can help it'' Naruto said as he kicked Orochimaru in the head knocking him to the ground.

''Stupid bakka! why did you come back''

''To save your sorry butt, now lets go show him whos boss''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUM,DUM,DUM!

what will happen? tune in some other time to find out FOOL!

The two dudes Hideaki and Isamu arn't from the show I just thought them up.


	3. The ultimate sacrifice

WHAT! don't people care about mecries all I want are some nice reviews, is that so hard to ask.X(

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Orochimaru stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

''You'll pay for that, I was only gonna kill Sasuke but it looks like I'll have to do away with both of you" he said as he moved his hands in a fast motion.''Its all over for you now''

Suddenly a giant snake appeared behind Naruto and Sasuke.

''Run!'' Naruto screamed.

''No! we stay and fight''Sasuke declaired as he jump towords the snake showering it with hundreds of kunai. They hit but it has no effect.

''Its not working, what do we do now'' Naruto said as he started to panic.

''We still stand and fight''

''Looks like you guys need some help'' said Sakura as she ran over to join her team.

''Get out of here now Sakura its not safe'' demanded Sasuke.

''That never stopped me before now did it Sasuke''

''We do need her help, after all were a team'' Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

''Fine, we stand together as a team'' decalared Sasuke.

''Naruto,Sakura...you fight the snake and i'll fight Orochimaru''

''But Sasuke...'' Sakura said in a concerned voice.

''Don't worry Sakura, i'll be fine you'll see''

Sakura and Naruto ran towards the snake but strangely the snake fell to the ground.

''Naruto, is it dead?'' she asked.

''I don't know lets find out'' Naruto walked over to the snake and started to poke it with a stick.

''Don't do that!''she yelled

''But its dead''

''Why would one of his snakes just dies, unless..''she started

''Unless what?''he asked stupidly

''Unless it was a trap to get us away from Sasuke!''

''Oh crap, we gotta go help him!''

''Right, lets go''

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sasuke was losing his fight.

''How many times do I have to beat you untill you come to your senses?'' Orochimaru asked as he contined to trash Sasuke.

''shut up and fight'' Sasuke shouted

''Oh, not in the mood to talk are we''

''That girl...how much do you care about her''

''More than you could ever understand''

''So your saying I don't understand emotions''

''Exactly''

''That really hurts Sasuke...But not as much as this''

Orochimaru grab Sasuke's arm and bent it untill it broke and threw him to the ground. Sasuke was in to much pain to move. He loomed over him with a smile on his face.

''Get up!'' he said kicking Sasuke in the side. He screamed out in pain.''Get up, get up, get up!'' he continuosly screamed and kick him.

''Leave him alone'' Sakura demanded.

''Heh, make me'' he took out a sword ''I only use this for special ocasions and this is defenatly one of them'' he raised it up in the air ''now die!''

''Sasuke! NO!''

Sakura ran towards him, tears streaming down her face and took the hit. The sword went right through her stomache. She fell to the ground next to Sasuke who saw what happend. He found himself crying, some thing he has never done in a long time.

''S-Sakura...''

Her breathing was slow, she knew she was dying but atleast it was next to someone she loved.

''No, I'm to late" Naruto said as he saw his two friends lying on the blood covered ground not moving.

''I'll make you suffer'' he said in a threating voice''Its time to show you what pain really means!'' Naruto was so overwelmed by anger he released him inner demon and became the nine tailed fox. Orochimaru summoned hundreds of giants snake but they were easily defeated by the kyuubi. Realizing that there was nothing he could do, he started to run an fast as he could but it was no use. In one swift motion the kyuubi snatched Orochimaru up in his jaws and was eaten.

Soon Naruto returned to normal and went over to his two fallen friend. When he returned he saw Sauske holding Sakura in his arms.

''Sakura, Sakura don't leave me please'' he said as he was crying ''I don't want to lose you, you've always showed me kindness and I never once returned it, you mean so much to me. I love you Sakura''

Naruto began to cry''Sasuke...Its no use shes g-''

''Don't say that Naruto, shes not gone I can bring her back''

''Are you crazy! you can't use that kinjutsu, you can die from it''

''I don't care if I die''

''Wait I thought your arms was broken''

''I snapped it back into place'' he said chuckling as he stood up

''Stop''

''What! don't you want her back too Naruto?''

''Of course I do but your not gonna bring her back, I am , she loves you Sasuke and I want you two to be together,I made a promise to my self that I would do anything for Sakura even if it ment giving up my life, now step aside and let me do this''

Naruto walked over to her ''I'll miss you guys...'' tear were rolling down his face ''Resurection Jutsu"

Naruto and Sakura began to glow a faint gold. Then there was a blinding flash. When the light was gone Sasuke saw Naruto on the ground.

''Naruto!'' he cried as he knelt down beside him.

Naruto Uzumaki was dead.

Then he looked over at Sakura and saw that the stab wound was gone. He held her in his arms again.

''Sakura are you, are you'' he stopped what he was saying when he noticed her eyes were slowly opening.

''S-Sasuke...'' she said in a weak voice''What happened, wheres Naruto?''

''Hes...well...Narutos dead Sakura. He sacraficed himself in order to bring you back''

Her eyes were filling with tears'' What do you mean hes dead, why did you let him do that!''

''Because he said that we should be together because you love me and I love you''

She got up and hugged Sasuke, they both just stayed there as they cried over their fallen friend.

''How will we explain this to everyone'' she asked.

''I don't know, but we can't stay here forever, we need to take him back to the village''

''They'll all be devastated when they see him''

''I know Sakura but we have to''

Sasuke picked up Naruto and carried him on his back as they walked back to the village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know that chapter was once again short but trust me the next chapter will be long.

please review!


	4. Funeral for a friend

So sorry people I suck at writing and I'm soooo sorry that this one is so short when i said it would be long. The next chapter will be the last but it will also probably be short too, pleeeeease don' t hate me :'(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Its the day before Naruto's funeral and the town is stricken with grief.

''I still can't belive that hes gone'' Sakura says as she watches the rain softly hit her window.''Huh, whats Hinata doing?''

Sakura stared out her window to see Hinata running, and Sakura's couiosity got the better of her and and went after her.

Hinata ran to the edge of the village and stopped at the edge of a cliff and looked down at the water crashing into it. Tears streamed down her face endlessly. It was like the rain was falling for her to hide her tears. Inch by inch Saukra creeped closer to her to see what was wrong.

''I-I know your there Sakura'' she says in her shy tone of voice.

''Hinata, what are you doing out here? you should be at home preparing for Naruto's fune-'' Sakura began but was cut off.

''SHUT UP!'' Hinata screamed'' I know what I should be doing but this seemed like the right thing to do''

''And what would that be?''Sakura asked.

''Heh...the only thing I can do now that the only person I ever cared about is dead'' Hinata said. There was a long pause.''I must kill myself''

Sakura just stood there shocked at what her friend has just said. ''You can't do that!'' Sakura screamed.''Just think about what would happen if you did that, the reaction all of our frinds would have...I already lost one friend and I don't won't to lose another'' she began to cry.

Hinata was still looking down at the water below thinking about what Sakura has just said.''...your right...killing myself isn't the answer...I've gotta find a new life to embrace, no more of being a shy and helpless person, Naruto has always brought me strength and he always will and thats what I wnat to be...a stronger person'' she turned around still crying but they were no longer teas of sorrow but of joy.''Thank you''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day of the funeral**

**Sakura's POV**

Well its finally the day of the funeral and I couldn't sleep at all last night. I'm gald everyone came but I was a little surpised to see Gaara,Temari and Kankuro here and even Inari,his mom Tsunami and Tazuna came.

I watched everyone go up to him to say something. Then it was Sasuke turn, I wounder what he would say...

**Sasuke's POV**

That fool...sacrificing himself like that, I told him I would do that but he wouldn't listen. He wanted me to be happy but how can I be happy when my best freind is dead. I never admitted it but thats what he was, my best friend and greatest rival, he was the only one who tried to bring me back after I left the village and he made me see that I really cared about Sakura. I've got to say something but I can't put it in words.

''Thanks Naruto...for everything'' I said but what he did for me was beyond thanks. My eyes began to tear as I walk away. I can't let everyone see me cry. I looked over to see Sakura who was smiling at me and nodded. I knew that everything would be alright.

**Back to Sakura's POV**

At last it was my turn and for some reason I didn't want to see him. I mean I wanted to see him but not like this. I walked up to his lifeless body. I looked down at him wishing this was all a bad dream and that I'd wake up now but I know that he can't come back. I could do it, I couldn't say anything I just broke down and started to cry hystericly.

''Its all right Sakura'' Sasuke said and helped me up '' Don't worry its what he wanted'' I looked at him and saw that he was in pain too.

''Sasuke...I can't stay here anymore I'm going to leave'' I said as I walked towards to door. I didn't look back but I felt everyones eyes were on me.

''Then I'll go with you'' I heard him say as he walked over to me.

We both left with everyone still stareing not knowing what to do. Sasuke and I walk for a while, we were both silent. We went over to a large cherrt tree and sat down. Then we both held each other and cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
